1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel, improved process of preparing 2,6-di-tertiarybutyl-4-mercaptophenol by an electrocatalytic reduction of bis(3,5-di-tertiarybutyl-4-hydroxyphenol)polysulfide at a lead cathode in an acidic electrolyte medium. This mercaptophenol is an intermediate in the synthesis of 4,4'-isopropylidenedithio-bis-(2,6-di-tertiarybutylphenol) which has been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,883 as an effective pharmaceutical agent for the reduction of serum cholesterol.
In addition, the above method carried out in the presence of acetone results in a novel, improved process of making 4,4'-isopropylidenedithio-bis-(2,6-di-tertiarybutylphenol)in a single step procedure.